Uptown Girl
by Sally White
Summary: At a party for Ash, Max meets the girl of his dreams. Who is she? New shipping aboard!


Hello, my fellow FanFictioners. Welcome to my first posted oneshot /songfic thing. I decided to take a break from AAML (even though it's awesome!) and experiment with other shippings. So, I decided to use one of my own shippings. I call it Newbieshipping. It's Max and Dawn (inches away from Winstrate and Ikarishippers). I think it's cute. So, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Got it? I also don't own the song "Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel.

Dedication: I'm dedicating this to blckpheonix. You're awesome, dude!

**Uptown Girl**

By: RDH

Note: '_this'_ is the song

_This _is thought

Max White walked around the back yard of the Ketchum home, a cup of soda in his left hand. He stood still and pushed his glasses up with his right hand, blinking his light brown eyes.

Ash Ketchum had finally become Pokemon Master. At age eighteen, he was the youngest Master in history. Mrs. Ketchum had been so proud, and had decided to throw Ash a party. Max and his sister May had been invited, along with many others.

Max blinked again and looked around once more. He lifted his cup to his lips and took a drink, but then his eyes widened and he choked. He lowered his cup and coughed. When he had gotten his breath back, Max reached up and adjusted his glasses. Then he blinked again.

About nine feet in front of him was the most beautiful girl Max had ever seen. She was pale and looked to be about twelve, Max's age. She had mid-back length dark blue hair held back with a few gold clips, and lovely blue eyes. She wore a pale green full-length dress with a little ruffle below her bust. (A.N. The dress she was wearing in her daydream with Piplup in the first DP episode.) She had a sweet face and an innocent nature about her.

Max gulped and nervously ran a hand over his dark hair. He wanted to go find out who the girl was, but his feet seemed glued to the floor and his legs refused to work. He just continued to stare at her.

"That's Dawn," a voice behind Max said.

Max turned his head to see Grace Ainsett (A.N. My OC!). Her reddish-brown hair was free from its usual headband and flowed around her shoulders and down her back. She wore a white blouse and a floor-length yellow skirt. Her blue-gray eyes smiled at him.

Grace gestured to Dawn. "She traveled in Sinnoh with Ash and Brock," she told Max. "She's a coordinator, like May. She's from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh."

Max nodded, turning his gaze back to Dawn.

Grace looked at Max with knowing. "So, what Pokemon do you have, Max?"

"Grovyle, Kirlia, Poochyena, Shuppet, and Munchlax," Max listed, not taking his eyes off of Dawn, who was talking to Misty.

"Ya know, Dawn's a real city-girl," Grace said. "Until she met Ash and Brock, she'd always been around high-class people. She wasn't used to downtown boys, cause her mom never told her about them."

'_Uptown Girl_

_She's been living in her uptown world_

_I bet she's never had a backstreet guy_

_I bet her mama never told her why'_

"Is she single?" Max blurted out. The he blushed bright red.

Grace grinned at him. "Yep."

Max took in a deep breath. He put his cup on a table, then brushed his clothes off with his hands. He still wore his traditional outfit (A.N. His Hoenn outfit.) and hoped he didn't look too ragged. Then he began to walk over to Dawn. _Well, I'm a downtown boy_, Max thought.

'_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am'_

Misty moved away as Max reached Dawn. Dawn looked at Max, startled, then smiled. "Hello."

Max's mouth went dry. Her voice sounded like an angel! "Hi," he managed to get out.

Dawn held out her hand. "My name's Dawn Bird."

"Max White," Max told her, taking her offered hand. Then he quickly let go. Ho-oh, her skin was so soft! Max cleared his throat. "Ummm…would you like to dance?" Max blurted out, his face completely red. He thanked the Heavens that music was actually playing.

Dawn smiled. "Sure."

'_And when she knows what_

_She wants with her time_

_And when she wakes up_

_And makes up her mind'_

Max led Dawn over to a spot where a few couples were dancing. Ash and Misty were dancing, as were May and Drew. Brock was dancing with a Nurse Joy, deliriously happy.

Dawn linked her hands together behind his neck. Max gulped and placed his trembling hands on her small waist. Then they began to dance. As they danced, they talked about what they liked and disliked, their dreams for the future. They had a lot in common. _I think I'm in love_, Max thought happily.

'_She'll see I'm not so tough_

_Just because_

_I'm in love with an uptown girl'_

"Grace says you're a real city-girl," Max said.

Dawn nodded. "That's true. But I'm tired of that kind of life. I'm also tired of all those high-class snobby rich boys."

"Well, you've already made your choice," Max said. "You don't have to go back to that kind of life."

'_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_

_She's getting tired of her high-class toys_

_And all her presents from her uptown boys_

_She's got a choice'_

Max cleared his throat. He was nervous about what he was going to say next. "You know, Dawn, I was wondering if…well, if maybe you'd like to travel with me. You know, now that Ash is a Master and all."

Dawn smiled warmly at him. "I'd love to."

"And ever though I won't be able to buy you nice things, um, would you, uh, would you…" Max gulped, then blurted out, "Would you like to go out with me?"

'_Uptown girl_

_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_

_And then I'll win'_

Dawn blinked, looking dumbfounded. Max began to panic, but then Dawn slowly smiled. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "I would love to go out with you, Max."

Max smiled real big.

'_And when she's walking _

_She's looking so fine_

_And when she's talking _

_She'll say that she's mine_

_She'll say I'm not so tough_

_Just because _

_I'm in love with an uptown girl'_

'_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am'_

Dawn reached up and gently pulled Max's glasses off of his face. Then she closed her eyes and leaned forward, placing her lips fully on Max's lips. His eyes widened, then closed, and he returned the kiss. After a few seconds they parted and opened their eyes. They both smiled and hugged. Max grinned at his last thoughts.

'_Uptown girl_

_She's my uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl'_

**The End**

Well, I liked it! But do you? Please review and tell me! Peace


End file.
